The present invention relates to liquid filters, and more particularly to a self-cleaning liquid filter.
Filters used for filtering liquids come in many shapes and sizes. Often, a filtering screen or a filtering film is used in the filter, with a porosity which depends on the desired filtration quality. This film or screen needs to be cleaned for removal therefrom of macroparticulate debris or waste which are filtered from the liquid and which remain on the screen or film surface. Indeed, this gradually accumulating debris can eventually clog the filtering screen or film, preventing macro-particle-laden or dirty liquid from flowing through the screen or film. However, cleaning the screen or film can be time-consuming and complicated, as the filtering operations often have to be stopped while cleaning is underway, and the filter often has to be opened and partly disassembled to allow one to reach the filtering screen or film for cleaning purposes.
The present invention relates to a self-cleaning filter for filtering incoming dirty liquid and distinctly recuperating clean liquid and waste liquid, comprising:
a housing having an elongated inner chamber defining first and second inner chamber portions, and an outer chamber;
a filtering device mounted to said housing and separating said inner and outer chambers, for allowing dirty liquid in said inner chamber to be filtered by flowing through said filtering device to form clean liquid in said outer chamber, leaving waste in said inner chamber;
first and second inlet ports in said housing for allowing dirty liquid to flow respectively into said first and second inner chamber portions;
a clean liquid outlet port in said housing for allowing clean liquid to flow out of said outer chamber;
first and second waste outlet ports in said housing for allowing waste liquid to flow respectively out of said first and second inner chamber portions;
a piston longitudinally movable along said inner chamber and engaging said filtering device for cleaning said filtering device of waste as said piston moves, said piston separating said first and second inner chamber portions whereby said first and second inner chamber portions have a variable dimension depending on the position of said piston;
valve means controlling liquid flow through said first and second inlet ports and through said first and second waste liquid outlet ports; and
piston control means for controlling the movement of said piston inside said inner chamber;
wherein said piston can move through said inner chamber in a reciprocating motion between a first and a second limit position to expel waste liquid alternately through said first and second waste outlet ports, and wherein said valve means will allow either one of:
a) dirty liquid to flow into said first inner chamber portion and waste liquid to flow out of said second waste outlet port; and
b) dirty liquid to flow into said second inner chamber portion and waste liquid to flow out of said first waste outlet port.
The present invention also relates to a self-cleaning filter for filtering incoming dirty liquid and distinctly recuperating clean liquid and waste liquid, comprising:
a housing having an elongated inner chamber defining first and second inner chamber portions, and an outer chamber;
a filtering device mounted to said housing and separating said inner and outer chambers, for allowing dirty liquid in said inner chamber to be filtered by flowing through said filtering device to form clean liquid in said outer chamber, leaving waste in said inner chamber;
first and second inlet ports in said housing for allowing dirty liquid to flow respectively into said first and second inner chamber portions;
a clean liquid outlet port in said housing for allowing clean liquid to flow out of said outer chamber;
first and second waste outlet ports in said housing for allowing waste liquid to flow respectively out of said first and second inner chamber portions;
a piston longitudinally movable along said inner chamber between a first and a second limit position and engaging said filtering device for cleaning said filtering device of waste as said piston moves, said piston separating said first and second inner chamber portions whereby said first and second inner chamber portions have a variable dimension depending on the position of said piston;
a control device;
first and second inlet control valves controlled by said control device and respectively linked to said first and second inlet ports for controlling liquid flow through said first and second inlet ports;
first and second outlet control valves controlled by said control device and respectively linked to said first and second waste outlet ports for controlling liquid flow through said first and second waste outlet ports; and
first and second pressure sensors linked to said control device and respectively located in said first and second inner chamber portions for measuring the pressure in said first and second inner chamber portions;
wherein said piston will move through said inner chamber in a reciprocating motion for expelling waste liquid alternately through said first and second waste outlet ports upon determined pressure differentials being reached between said first and second inner chamber portions, and wherein said control device will control the openings of said first and second inlet control valves and of said first and second outlet control valves so as to create desired pressure differentials in said first and second inner chambers to ensure a reciprocating motion of said piston in said inner chamber to clean said filtering device and to ensure expulsion of waste liquid through said first and second waste outlet ports.
Preferably, said filtering device is a filtering screen.
Preferably, said filtering screen comprises a rigid perforated support structure and a porous film applied against said support structure.
Preferably, said inner chamber is cylindrical and is circumscribed by said filtering screen which is also cylindrical, said outer chamber being located around said inner chamber, being toroidal and being circumscribed by said housing which is also cylindrical.
Preferably, said piston is generally cylindrical and comprises a filtering device engaging peripheral surface and a pair of opposite end surfaces that are inwardly concave.
Preferably, said piston comprises an axial channel defining two extremities and axially extending through said piston, and a plunger movable in said axial channel and having a pair of opposite seats, with either one of said seats being engageable against a corresponding said piston end surface to close a corresponding said axial channel extremity, said piston further comprising at least one radial channel radially extending through said piston between said axial channel and said peripheral surface.
Preferably, said piston comprises a pair of opposite frusto-conical, outwardly convex, back-to-back surfaces linked at a common annular filtering device engaging edge.
Preferably, said piston further comprises a pair of stabilizers on opposite sides thereof.
The present invention also relates to a method of filtering incoming dirty liquid and distinctly recuperating clean liquid and waste liquid with a self-cleaning filter, the filter comprising:
a housing having an elongated inner chamber defining first and second inner chamber portions, and an outer chamber;
a filtering device mounted to the housing and separating the inner and outer chambers thereof;
first and second inlet ports in the housing for allowing dirty liquid to flow respectively into the first and second inner chamber portions;
a clean liquid outlet port in the housing for allowing clean liquid to flow out of the outer chamber;
first and second waste outlet ports in the housing for allowing waste liquid to flow respectively out of the first and second inner chamber portions;
a piston longitudinally movable along the inner chamber between a first and a second limit position and engaging the filtering device for cleaning the filtering device of waste as the piston moves, the piston separating the first and second inner chamber portions whereby the first and second inner chamber portions have a variable dimension depending on the position of the piston;
a control device;
first and second inlet control valves controlled by the control device and respectively linked to the first and second inlet ports for controlling liquid flow through the first and second inlet ports;
first and second outlet control valves controlled by the control device and respectively linked to the first and second waste outlet ports for controlling liquid flow through the first and second waste outlet ports; and
first and second pressure sensors linked to the control device and respectively located in the first and second inner chamber portions for measuring the pressure in the first and second inner chamber portions;
wherein said method comprises the following steps:
a) allowing dirty liquid to flow in the first inner chamber portion through the first inlet port;
b) allowing the dirty liquid in the first inner chamber portion to flow through the filtering device to form clean liquid in the outer chamber, leaving waste in the first inner chamber portion, whereby pressure in the first inner chamber portion will rise as the filtering device gradually becomes obstructed;
c) moving the piston towards the second limit position to increase the size of the first inner chamber portion and to free a clean filtering device portion in the first inner chamber portion upon the pressure in the first inner chamber portion reaching a determined value, whereby the pressure in the first inner chamber portion will remain approximately equal to said determined value;
d) allowing waste liquid in the second inner chamber portion to be evacuated through the second waste liquid outlet port only when the pressure in the second inner chamber portion is equal to or greater than an outlet threshold pressure value;
e) upon the piston reaching the second limit position, allowing the pressure in the first inner chamber portion to rise beyond said determined value;
f) upon an inlet threshold pressure value being reached in the first inner chamber portion, preventing dirty liquid to flow into the first inner chamber portion and allowing dirty liquid to flow into the second inner chamber portion through the second inlet port;
g) allowing the dirty liquid in the second inner chamber portion to flow through the filtering device to form clean liquid in the outer chamber, leaving waste in the second inner chamber portion, whereby pressure in the second inner chamber portion will rise as the filtering device gradually becomes obstructed;
h) moving the piston towards the first limit position to increase the size of the second inner chamber portion and to free a clean filtering device portion in the second inner chamber portion upon the pressure in the second inner chamber portion reaching a determined value, whereby pressure in the second inner chamber portion will remain approximately equal to said determined value;
i) allowing waste liquid in the first inner chamber portion to be evacuated through the first waste liquid outlet port only when the pressure in the first inner chamber portion is equal to or greater than the outlet threshold pressure value;
j) upon the piston reaching the first limit position, allowing the pressure in the second inner chamber portion to rise beyond said determined value;
k) upon the inlet threshold pressure value being reached in the second inner chamber portion, preventing dirty liquid to flow into the second inner chamber portion and allowing dirty liquid to flow into the first inner chamber portion through the first inlet port;
l) repeating steps (a) to (k) until no more dirty liquid is desired to be filtered; and
m) continuously collecting clean liquid from the outer chamber through the clean liquid outlet port.